Tiempo en sintonía
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Un leve toque lo puede significar todo. Pequeños momentos pueden ir uniendo a dos seres, que poco a poco van descubriendo lo mucho que significan para el otro.


_La historia sucede en el AU medieval_

* * *

 **Tiempo en sintonía**

Eijirou lo había escuchado en viejas leyendas. Toda su vida pensó que eran exclusivas para las eternas enamoradas que estaban deseosas de que les sucediera, pero en ese momento descubrió que era real. El tiempo se había detenido por un toque.

Acababa de perder una batalla en su forma de dragón y eso significaba que su contrincante podía obligarlo a convertirse en su sirviente, que fue lo que hizo. Aunque a Eijirou no le agradaba la idea, no podía faltar a su palabra y menos a tradiciones que fueron acompañando desde generaciones anteriores. Así que reclinó su cabeza y aceptó su destino. En ese momento el joven que se había presentado como Katsuki tocó su frente y sucedió.

La leyenda no era por completo cierta, porque el tiempo no se detenía sino que se ralentizaba. Los viejos pergaminos decían que esto significaba que el mitad dragón se volvería capaz de usar magia, sino, ¿de qué otra forma se podía nombrar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante? Observó el lento aleteo de una mariposa que se acercaba hacia una flor, como las patas de un conejo poco a poco se iban levantando dando así un salto y como el joven frente suyo estaba por alejar la mano de su frente.

Así que eso significaba que él era su otra mitad, vaya forma de conocerse. Sonrió, aprovechando el tiempo que había ganado hasta que el otro se separara para mirar mejor sus facciones. Un atractivo rostro que demostraba seguridad, unos profundos ojos de guerrero y un chispeante cabello que hacia recordar la anterior pelea.

Entonces Katsuki, ¿verdad? —pensó para si mismo.

Ni bien el toque en su frente se separó, el tiempo volvió a su movimiento habitual. En cuanto observó que la mariposa llegaba a posarse en la flor y el conejo volvía a tocar el suelo, él se alejó de su forma de bestia para retomar su forma humana. Sorprendiendo al joven frente a sí.

—Me llamo Eijirou —puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras la otra la mantenía levantada, bajando su cabeza. Debido a que sus ropas se habían destruido al convertirse en dragón, hacia el formal saludo desnudo— parece que estoy a tus ordenes —dijo finalmente levantando la vista, mostrando con su risa que los afilados dientes no eran solamente propios de su forma de bestia.

Katsuki antes de decir nada se sacó su propia capa para rodear con ella el cuerpo de Eijirou.

—Bien, será menos complicado para alimentarte —tras decir eso se dirigió hacia su campamento, esperando que el otro lo siga. Al llegar busca entre sus ropas y le lanza un conjunto que el otro no tarde en ponerse— sácate la ropa antes de transformarte, lo único que falta es que ambos tengamos que andar desnudos.

Nunca pensó que el inicio de su relación con su alma gemela sería tan frío, pero tomó las ropas agradecido. Solo le quedaría esperar, esperar y ver lo que el destino les tenía planeado.

Su relación creció mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, Katsuki no terminaba de entender porque el otro le había tomado tanta confianza y aunque él terminó tardando un poco más en hacerlo, se sintió mucho más rápido cómodo con él que con cualquier otro para hablar.

En un primer momento decía respuestas secas y cortas a la gran conversación que sacaba el contrario, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrirse más con Eijirou.

Comenzaron a tener charlas extensas, en un principio en pequeños descansos luego de una ardua práctica. Para finalmente, terminarse convirtiendo en charlas que duraban horas, dejando en los oídos ajenos remordimientos que los estaban carcomiendo desde dentro, hasta temores que los atacaban en los momentos más oscuros.

Muchas veces se quedaban durante altas horas de la noche hablando, tan enfrascados en la conversación que no notaban que el frío estaba llegando. Eijirou estaba acostumbrado a pasar el invierno, prácticamente, en su forma dragón ya que ésta mantenía su cuerpo caliente. Pero le preocupada lo que pudiera suceder con Katsuki.

Un día, ya habiendo dicho todo lo que estuviera en su mente o en su corazón durante largos años, Katsuki se despidió para acostarse junto al fuego mientras Eijirou se transformaba para dormir. Antes de siquiera considerar cerrar los ojos, notó como a pesar de la cercanía con el fuego, el cuerpo de Katsuki seguía temblando. Se acercó hacía él, haciéndose notar, obviamente, por las fuertes pisadas de sus patas contra el suelo. Lo empujó con el hocico y cuando éste lo observó, le señalo su vientre.

—Vete —dijo Katsuki, entendiendo lo que le decía. Igualmente Eijirou, seguía empujándolo con el hocico.

Después de varias y prolongadas negaciones y quejas, terminó aceptando. Durmiendo junto al calor del gran dragón, cosa que con los vientos fríos y el constante acercamiento entre ambos se hizo costumbre. La mayoría de esos momentos el cenizo terminaba olvidando la forma humana del otro y lo trataba como una mascota, tal vez para no recordar la cercanía cuando vea nuevamente su sonriente rostro. Pero al contrario que su amo, el dragón no podía hacerlo.

Pensaba que tanta comodidad a su cercanía era por su actual forma, pero no era como si Katsuki también se transformara en una bestia y se alejara de su atractiva apariencia, sino se veía de la misma forma durante todo momento y el sentir su tacto contra su piel, no paraba de recordar lo que su corazón humano estaba comenzando a sentir.

Un día, poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos o para descubrir los ajenos. Ni el mismo sabía. Se atrevió a mentirle y decirle que por cansancio esa noche no se transformaría en dragón, igualmente, aunque hiciera frío, no era tan fuerte como las noches anteriores y con unas cuantas mantas y un gran fuego frente a ellos podrían aguantarlo.

Katsuki aceptó, pero buscando el sueño notó que le hacía falta el calor al que ya se había acostumbrado y vio a Eijirou, quien todavía no había logrado dormirse. Se acercó al contrario, y sin meditarlo demasiado, se acostó a su lado. Dejando que la manta de Eijirou lo cubriera y tapando a ambos con la propia.

Como en tantas noches lo había hecho con sus alas, esta vez lo hizo con su brazo. Rodeando a Katsuki y acercándolo hacia si, sintiendo su aroma para finalmente dormirse.

Desde ese día Eijirou dejó de transformarse en dragón para dormir. Katsuki dijo que las escamas le lastimaban la piel, aunque ambos sabían que era una obvia mentira.

Poco tiempo después, ya que su relación había profundizado y era obvio que habían formado un fuerte vínculo donde ambos dudaban de que aquellos sentimientos sean de pura amistad, comenzaron las clases de vuelo.

Eijirou era excelente en el cielo, su forma de controlar su cuerpo parecía más de un ave que de una bestia de una tonelada. Pero él hacía muchos giros y movimientos bruscos al moverse que hacían necesario un fuerte unión con quien lo cabalgue para que este sepa de antemano sus próximos movimientos para poder tenerse de una forma apropiada y también era necesario que el jinete confíe en la bestia, por si algo falla y éste cae. Que fue lo que sucedió en la primer practica.

Eijirou dio un giro en el aire y Katsuki que se encontraba distraído porque había visto el inicio de una fogata cerca de su campamento, no lo vio venir y cayó; de los cientos de metros de altura a donde iban. Pero el pánico nunca llego a él, porque sabía que Eijirou lo notaria e iría a su rescate..

Solo a unos instantes de la separación el dragón lo atrapó y se apuró en dejarlo en el suelo por si éste estuviera en shock, lo único que hizo Katsuki fue reírse en la cara de la bestia. Eijirou se transformó en humano y entre burlas del otro, corrió a sus brazos. Katsuki, sorprendido, no tardó en devolver el abrazo. No tanto porque estuviera asustado, sino por el querer tocar la piel desnuda que se encontraba tan fría aunque hasta hace un momento estaba ardiendo.

Dejó a Eijirou en el campamento mientras éste se tranquilizaba y fue a visitar a los idiotas que entraron en sus tierras, a quienes les robó un libro de hechizos. Bastante básico, pero que ayudaría a su dragón a mantener su ropa puesta. Que al entregárselo lo aprendió más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. Llenándose de orgullo, y no por primera vez, de él.

Después de demostrar que el hechizo había sido un éxito, Eijirou se quedó observando la capa que le dio el primer día Katsuki para taparse y en que en sus contantes transformaciones le había prestado. En un momento dado, cansado de quitársela a cada rato, Katsuki se la había regalado.

— ¿La tirarás? Ya no la necesitas

—Nunca podría hacer eso —dijo sonriendo Eijirou— pero tal vez pueda rasgarla un poco —tras decir eso, rompió una larga tira. Que, sin importar que frente suyo estuviera Katsuki viéndolo, o porque sabía que lo hacía, llevó el trozo de tela a su nariz para aspirar el olor que tanto le recordaba al otro.

Luego, ató el trozo de tela alrededor de su cintura levantando la vista para saber que el otro lo estaba mirando. Katsuki se acercó para tomar el resto de la capa de sus manos y atarla alrededor de su cuello.

—Hoy hace mucho frío —dijo terminando de atarla.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Frío? —se rió Eijirou— siento que me derrito del calor.

—Hace frío —respondió Katsuki llevando su mano hasta el pecho contrario y subiéndola en una suave caricia hasta su rostro, dejándola en su mejilla— caliéntame esta noche.

—Ya está oscureciendo —dijo sintiendo el sol quemando en su piel, mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario— ¿te puedo calentar ahora?

Sus labios solamente se encontraban a pocos centímetros, la mano de Katsuki antes posada en la mejilla del pelirrojo había sido llevaba hasta su nuca. Apretando con fuerza los cabellos rojos, acercando el rostro contrario hacia sí. Perdiendo la mirada en sus labios.

—Ya me tienes suficiente caliente, idiota —tras terminar de decir eso, eliminó las distancias. Concretando finalmente el beso.

Eijirou sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizara nuevamente, aunque este no lo hiciera. La suavidad de los labios ajenos, el sabor de su sudor, la suavidad de su piel, cada movimiento que el otro hiciera. Era como si lo hubiera visto mil veces o que se le adelantaran las otras mil veces que lo vería. Observó como Katsuki delineaba las escamas que se hacían notar por causa de la excitación, riéndose de ellas pero igualmente recorriéndolas con la lengua. Lo amó.

Llevó sus labios nuevamente hacia la boca ajena, derritiéndose. Sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, mientras sentía que se deshacía en el otro. Que se eliminaba su existencia convirtiéndose en Katsuki o que Katsuki se convertía en él; o que eran una sola persona.

Comenzó a ver cosas que aún no habían pasado, pero que lo harían. Como el otro acariciando nuevas cicatrices que lo avergonzaban, riendo mientras volaba a su espalda en busca de nuevos enemigos. Ambos peleando espalda contra espalda contra el que se haya atrevido a enfrentarlos.

Eijirou podía verlo todo mientras se fundían en los mismos sonidos, en los mismos movimientos, mientras se fundían. Cuando él y Katsuki se convertían en uno. Lloró y Katsuki le limpió las lágrimas burlándose de él, pero compartiendo la misma mirada.

Se amaban, mucho más de lo que hubieran esperado amar alguna vez. Y eso era solo el comienzo.


End file.
